


WWE Hunger Games AU

by cemxteryeyes



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Hunger Games, Original Character(s), Sibling Rivalry, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's worst fear was being reaped for The Hunger Games. After his best friend was reaped a few years ago, he always dreaded that he'd be next. Of course, it's just his luck that that's exactly what happens. But now he's being presented with this opportunity to give him a better standing in the Games. All he has to do is betray his allies.</p><p>Paige doesn't have many friends. There's Roman but they don't really consider themselves as friends, more like acquaintances. So when she finally makes a friend in the worst possible situation, it really sucks. There's this constant fear that her new friend will stab her in the back, or that it'll come down to the two of them.</p><p>Dean's life is shit. His step-father is abusive, his mother doesn't care, and his sister is too young to defend herself. Being reaped may be the best thing that's ever happened to him. He could create a new life for himself. But only if he can win.</p><p>Nikki is sick and tired of living in her twin sister's shadow. So she volunteers for the Games, a job Brie was supposed to take. This is her opportunity to expose her sister for the fake she is, and finally shine. But is all the death and suffering really worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                The Rollins household was quiet the morning of the Reaping. Linda, the mother, was in front of the stove, cooking up a quick meal for before the family left. Robert, the father, was out in the market, attempting to buy something for their dinner. In the second room of the house, Seth, their 16 year old son was tangled in the blankets, asleep.

                However, this quiet would not last for long, as Seth began stirring in his sleep. Suddenly he bolted up in his bed, breathing heavily, hand gripping his neck. He looked around the room, taking in the familiar area. His parents’ bed on the opposite wall, the family dresser, old dirty curtains covering a half broken window. He was in his bedroom, not the twisted wasteland that was his dream, with a faceless assailant strangling him to death.

                A knock on the door startled the teen out of his daze. The door opened and Seth’s mother poked her head in. “Seth? You up honey?” “Yeah” Seth mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Okay, well get ready, I have lunch out here for you when you’re done.” Seth nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up as his mother closed the door.

The teen padded over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pawing through the nicer of his family’s clothes until he found a black button up shirt and slacks of the same color. He took the clothes into the bathroom and started the bath. The Rollins weren’t exactly the wealthiest family in District Three, but they had hot water and that was enough.

                When the tub was full enough, Seth peeled off his night clothes and stepped into the water, working quickly to wash his body and soap up his long dark hair before lying down in the bath, letting his head sink below the surface until just his face was above the water, and let himself get lost in his thoughts.

Truthfully, although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone ever, Seth was terrified. The Reaping was the actual worst day of the year. Seth used to not worry about it too much. There were so many kids in the district that even if he had tesserae added on, which he did, the odds were more than against his name getting drawn. Then, when he was thirteen, his best friend, Jimmy, was reaped. That woke him up. Now he feared the day of the Reaping. His anxiety and paranoia got worse as the years went by and his name had a greater chance of being drawn. This year he was entered in 20 times.

A knock on the door got his attention. Seth sat up in the tub as his father, who had just gotten back from the market, called through the door for him to hurry up, since they would have to be leaving soon. He made sure his hair was rinsed and free of soap before stepping out of the bath and grabbing an old ragged towel to dry himself off with and pulling on the clothes he had picked out for himself.

Seth left the bathroom and walked out into the front room of his house and sat down in his chair at the table. His mother set a bowl of vegetable soup down in front of him before grabbing a hairbrush from the counter and using it to untangle her son’s hair.

“I wish you’d let me cut this” she said after a minute. Seth swallowed what was in his mouth and chuckled. His father came out of the bedroom and sat down in the chair to Seth’s right where there was already a bowl of soup waiting for him. A few minutes later, Seth’s mother finished with his hair and sat down in the seat across from her husband. The family ate in silence until they one by one finished, putting their bowls in the sink.

Seth toed his shoes on as his parents made their final preparations to leave. Finally, they were off. It was only a ten minute walk to the town square. The family was fairly early so there weren’t too many people there when they arrived. Seth’s mother gave him a quick hug, promising to find him after the reaping was over. Seth got himself signed in and joined the growing crowd of teenagers.

After about 45 minutes, the reaping began when the mayor stepped forward and began telling the story of how the Games came to be. It was stuff Seth had already heard way too many times in his life so he zoned the mayor out until he finished his spiel and the District Three escort stepped up to the microphone.

She was a loud bubbly woman with bubble gum pink hair, which Seth was fairly certain was a wig, by the name of Rita Heartsnite. She said her little introduction, that, again, Seth had heard way too many times in his life time, before all too quickly she was saying “Ladies first” and sticking her hand into the glass ball holding the slips of paper with the names of all the 12 to 16-year-old girls in the district.

Rita grabbed a slip and walked back to the center of the stage where the microphone was. She unfolded the slip and after a second of suspense read out the name. “April Mendez”

Seth craned his neck to trying to see the unlucky girl as she walked up to the stage. It wasn’t a name he recognized so he doubted that it was someone he knew. He was proved correct as he saw the girl climbing the stairs.

She was small, that was really the only word Seth could think of to describe her, with long brown hair. She wore a knee length light purple dress with black flats. She was definitely younger than him, probably 12 or 13.

Rita was, by this time, finished introducing the girl to crowd and Seth’s heart rate was beginning to pick up as she said into the microphone “Alright, onto the boys” Seth sucked in a breath as Rita stepped over to the boys’ ball and reached her hand inside.

At least 30,000 slips of paper. 20 have his name on them.

Rita was back at the mic again, opening the slip of paper. She hesitates for that dramatic effect that she seems to love so much and then

“Seth Rollins”


	2. Chapter 2

“Paige Knight”

Heads turned, as the member of the crowd tried to find the owner of the name. Many focused on a tall, pale, raven haired, 16-year-old girl. She was stunned, her brown eyes wide as she stared at the stage in disbelief. Her name had been called. How? She only had five entries. This couldn’t be right!

“Paige Knight?” The District Seven escort Ellie Scott called again. The teens around Paige had begun moving to make a path so she could get to the aisle in the center of the crowd. Paige took a deep breath and straightened her back. She had to be strong, or at least look it.

She started walking through the crowd until she was in the center. Everyone she could see was staring at her. Many were whispering to each other in hushed voices. She hated being the center of attention.

Something pushed against Paige’s back and the rough voice of a Peacekeeper told her to move along. She made her way down the aisle and then up the stairs to the stage. She tried not to look at the crowd; instead she stared down at her shoes as Ellie introduced her to the crowd.

Then the woman was moving toward the glass ball holding the names of the district’s teenage boys. Paige bit her lip as Ellie grabbed a slip and made her way back to the microphone. “Roman Reigns”

Oh no! Oh god no, why? Paige looked up and found him already moving through the crowd. When he got there, he looked up at the stage and their eyes met. Roman’s emotionless face shifted to a frown. Neither of them liked this situation.

The two of them weren’t friends; they just happened to sit next to each other in class and alone together at lunch. Roman, for some reason, didn’t have any friends and Paige had pushed away everyone who claimed to be her friend a long time ago when she realized they were all hanging around because her family was more wealthy than about 80% of the district. So they kept each other company without really being friends.

Roman mounted the steps and climbed up to the stage. Ellie introduced him to crowd.

“Give it up for the tributes of District Seven!” she announced as the crowd gave a sort of halfhearted applause. Paige and Roman turned to each other as obligated and shook hands. Roman gave Paige a small smile and mouthed _good luck_ to her. She smiled back and nodded to show her thanks as the crowd began to dissipate and Peacekeepers moved forward to escort the pair to the Justice Building.

They were so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for:  
> Cursing (There's gonna be a lot of that in Dean's chapters)  
> References to Domestic Abuse  
> References to Prostitution

The last person Dean expected to come see him before he was taken from his home in District 8 and carted off to the Capital to be slaughtered, was his mother. Yet, there she was, rushing into the room and wrapping her arms around his chest so tight he could hardly breathe.

Over his mother’s shoulder, Dean could see his eleven-year-old sister, Sara shuffle into the room. He shoved his mother away, probably a bit rougher than he should have, but her grip kept getting tighter and it was starting to agitate the bruises, so he really didn’t care.

He hurried over to his sister and knelt in front of her so he was looking right into her eyes. “You’ve got a bag packed?” She nodded. “You know what time Sami’s coming to get you?” “Midnight” Dean nodded. “And you’ll listen to and do everything Ms. Callihan tells you to?” “Yes Dean. You need to stop worrying about me so much. I’ll be fine. Worry about yourself for once.” The 16-year-old let out a soft chuckle. “Just wanna make sure you’re safe before I get to that.”

“What are you two talking about?” The siblings turned to where their mother was standing right where Dean had left her, looking extremely confused. “I’m having Sara stay with Sami and his mom while I’m gone. And when-“ Dean stopped, glancing at his sister before deciding to change his wording for her sake. “If I don’t come back, well, Claire has the adoption papers.” His mom’s eyes widened. “You… What? You think I can’t take care of my own daughter?” Dean slowly rose to his feet. “No, actually. I don’t.” he said “You can hardly take care of yourself. Your husband uses us as his person punching bags, well, he tries to do that to Sara but I have to protect her, and it makes it a whole lot worse for me but I deal with it because I love her. But where are you when all of this is happening?”

Dean stops to take a much needed breath. He’d wanted to say this stuff to his mother for years. What better time to do it than the last time he’d ever see her?

“You’re out on the streets, selling your body to the wealthier people in the District” “Dean, you know he forces me into that. I don’t like it any more than you do.” Dean let out a short laugh. “That bullshit” He had by now moved so he was right in front of his mother. “Do you know how sick it makes me know where the money used to buy our food comes from? It’s disgusting. I’d almost rather starve.”

He turned back to his sister, having nothing else to say to his mom. He felt like he’d gotten his point across. Besides, the Peacekeepers would be there soon to take her away.

Sara pulled something out of the pocket of her coat and held it out to Dean. It was one of those bracelets she liked to make with bits of thread and beads from the factory. “You’ll wear it?” Dean smiled at his sister and held his arm out and Sara started tying the bracelet onto her brother’s wrist. “You’re gonna try to win right?” Dean nodded “Course I am. Can’t guarantee any- ““Dean don’t… Just try.”

Right as she let go of his arm the door opened and two Peacekeepers stepped into the room they were in. “Time’s up” One of them said” Sara hugged her older brother, burying her head into his chest, and refusing to let go until one of the Peacekeepers had to pull her off of him.

The Peacekeepers escorted Dean’s sister and mother out the door. His mother threw him one last teary eyes, apologetic look before the door closed between them.

Dean stood up and stepped over to the velvet couch set in the middle of the room, before sitting down in it. Tears were threatening to spill but he knew he had to compose himself since one more person would be coming. After a few seconds the doors opened again.

There were only two people in this world that Dean really cared about. One was his sister and the other was his best friend Sami Callihan. The two had met when they were ten when a group of kids tried to jump Dean. Sami, who had had problems with the group in the past, tried to defend him. It, of course, didn’t work and they both got beat up, but it was the start of a great friendship.

Sami walked into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Dean. “Well this blows” Sami declared with a sigh, drawing his legs up so his feet were on the couch. Dean did the same. “You’re telling me”

It was so casual. Dean could almost imagine the two were sitting on Sami’s bed at his house, except…

“I’m assuming you’ve already talked to your sister based off the pissed off look your mom gave me.” Dean nodded. He must have looked upset because Sami frowned. “Hey don’t worry man, we’ll keep her safe ‘til you get back. Promise” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes “I’m not coming back” he mumbled, lowering his eyes so he was staring at his black dress shoes. “The hell are you talking about? Course you are” “Yeah, in a casket”

Sami groaned and leaned forward on the couch. “For fuck’s sake, Dean, look at me” His hands fell on either side of Dean’s head and tilted it up so the two were looking right at each other. “You” Sami said, his tone nothing but serious, “are the strongest, smartest, and bravest person I know. If anyone can survive the Games, it’s you. You’re coming back. _Alive._ And when you do, you know what’s gonna happen?” Dean cocked his head to the side in obvious confusion. “You’ll get a new life. You can take Sara and move into the Victor’s Village, and you’ll have a shit ton of money, and you’ll never have to see your mother or that bastard of a step-dad ever again.”

Dean’s eyes had widened. He, of course, knew that that’s what would happen if he managed to win but he’d be so convinced he was going to die, that he wouldn’t even consider it. But, now Sami was here saying that Dean could win. Dean trusted Sami more than anyone. If Sami said he could do it, then maybe, just maybe, he could pull through.

The doors opened again. “Time’s up” Sami stood up and Dean quickly followed, getting a hold of his friend and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. He felt tears pricking at the edges of his eyes again before a single drop escaped and slid down his face. The Peacekeeper came into the room and grabbed Sami’s arm to pull him away.

Dean let go of his friend who took one look at his face and smirked. “You’re such a pansy” Sami stated. Dean giggled and rubbed the tear off his face. “Fuck off.”

The door closed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki was feeling pretty damn of herself. The events of the reaping kept replaying in her head. The name getting called. It was a girl from her class named Eva who she found slightly annoying.

The escort, a woman with shiny silver hair long enough to brush the floor and blue tinted skin named Arrina Weekes asking for volunteers as there usually were for District Four.

Nikki yelling out that she wished to volunteer followed by the echo of others who’d wanted to do the same.

Looking over at her twin sister as she made her way out of the crowd to the stage. The look of complete and utter shock on Brie’s face, her mouth still open from her attempt at volunteering.

Oh man it was beautiful. And speaking of Brie…

The door swung open and Brie was escorted in by a Peacekeeper. “I can’t believe you” She growled as soon as the Peacekeeper left and the door closed behind her. Nikki leaned back into the couch and smirked “What?” she asked, “You upset that I stole all your ‘fame and glory’” Brie cocked her head to the side in confusion before that shifted to anger.

“You think that’s what I’m upset about? Nikki, do you understand the danger you just put yourself in?” Brie stomped over so she was standing directly in front of her sister. “This isn’t some beauty pageant. This is real! People are going to die! You could die!”

“You were about to do the same thing” Nikki exclaimed trying to defend herself “You haven’t trained since you were 15. I never stopped training. You clearly have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. I at least have a little bit of an idea. You are in no way prepared for this. I am.” Brie claimed crossing her arms and glaring down at her sister. Nikki glared right back. “At least I have some experience, that makes me better than most of the field” she claimed.

“It’s not like you’re that much different from me Brie. Yeah, you can throw a knife at a target from 50 feet away, yeah you know how to make a fishing net out of literally anything, but all that stuff is all you have and you can’t even show it off now. Everyone’s gonna see you for who you really are: a fake who just wanted the spotlight.” Nikki had stood up half way through her speech and was now standing nose to nose with her sister.

“You’re jealous” Brie whispered. Nikki recoiled in disgust.  “I am not!” She exclaimed quickly stamping her foot on the floor, the heel of her shoe clicking loudly against the marble. “I’m just sick and tired of everyone giving all this attention and praise when you don’t deserve it and acting you’re special when you’re not and treating me like I don’t exist. It’s disgusting. I just want people to pay attention to me for once. To be proud of me” Brie took a step away from her sister.

“So you volunteered for the Games?” she mumbled. Nikki just glared. Brie sighed. She moved from in front of her sister and sat down on the couch next to her. Nikki hesitated before sitting down as well.

Brie pulled off the necklaces she was wearing, something Nikki hadn’t gotten a good look at seeing as the charms were hidden under the neckline of her red dress. She now saw that they were two halves of a sand dollar. One had a “B” carved into it while the other had an “N” Brie handed her the one with the “B on it.

“I made these for us, to wear as my district token, remind me of home, and as a way to keep us connected while I’m gone” She explained. Nikki glared down at the sand dollar piece in her hand before holding it out to her sister. “I’m not wearing it” Brie groaned. “Nikki, come on! It’s bad enough you’re going at all, can you just do this one thing for me?” Nikki rolled her eyes but put the necklace on anyway just to appease her sister. She’d throw it away once she got on the train.

Brie smiled a bit before her expression got all serious again. “You’re going to want to team up with the tributes from One and Two for as long as you can.” She said quickly. Nikki sighed exasperated. “I don’t need your advice” She said but Brie ignored her and just barreled on. “Don’t trust them, especially not the ones from Two but team up with them, it’ll be safer that way. Also don’t trust Kane.”

Kane was Nikki’s district partner, a tall muscly 18-year-old who could pass for an adult and probably kill her with his bare hands.

“He’s really not gonna be happy about this so be careful with him. When people in your group start fighting with each other, you’ll want to leave. Offer to take watch and take off. Hide somewhere and try to stay away from the other tributes until almost everyone is gone. You know what weapons you’re good with, make sure you get ahold of them when you’re in the arena. Don’t eat or drink anything unless you’re positive it’s safe, remember- “

The door of the room opened and a Peacekeeper stepped in informing the twins that their time was up. Brie shook her head and reached forward, grabbing her sister in a hug. Nikki wanted to fight out of it but she knew her sister was a bit stronger than her and she wouldn’t be able to.

Besides, although unlikely because Nikki was fairly confident in her ability, this might be the last time Brie ever saw her. Nikki might as well let her have this.

“Just don’t do anything stupid” Brie whispered into Nikki’s ear before letting go, standing from the couch and allowing the Peacekeeper to escort her out of the room.

Nikki leaned back into the couch and awaited her next visitors. It’d probably be her parents and brother. She was surprised to find herself fiddling with the necklace her sister had given her, repeatedly running her thumb over the “B” carved in the shell. Upon realizing this she stopped and tucked the necklace under the neckline of her dress and pretended she couldn’t feel it pressing against her chest.

Out of sight, out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Josh and I've started this new thing that's completely different from what I normally do. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Oh and also if anyone has a better suggestion for a name for this fic feel free to leave it in the comments as I seriously can't think of anything.


End file.
